


The Meaning - Laura Gilpin

by Mokiline



Category: Laura Gilpin
Genre: Other, Poetry, Poetry Interpretation, Poetry meets Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokiline/pseuds/Mokiline
Summary: The Meaning (Laura Gilpin)You find yourself amongblind artists and deaf musicianswhere the landscape is colorlessand music has only one note like a moan.Singers without voicesare practicing the scales of silencesculptors without handsare licking the stone.Your heart in its tower of bonesis tolling but no one can hear.You tell yourself you don't belong hereyou have no reason to stay.But on the morning you planned to leaveyou discover that your feet are goneyour legs end below the knees.Suddenly you understandyour purpose in life:to crawl through the ferns and mushroomsasking why.





	The Meaning - Laura Gilpin

**Author's Note:**

> The Meaning (Laura Gilpin)
> 
> You find yourself among  
> blind artists and deaf musicians  
> where the landscape is colorless  
> and music has only one note like a moan.
> 
> Singers without voices  
> are practicing the scales of silence  
> sculptors without hands  
> are licking the stone.
> 
> Your heart in its tower of bones  
> is tolling but no one can hear.
> 
> You tell yourself you don't belong here  
> you have no reason to stay.
> 
> But on the morning you planned to leave  
> you discover that your feet are gone  
> your legs end below the knees.
> 
> Suddenly you understand  
> your purpose in life:  
> to crawl through the ferns and mushrooms  
> asking why.


End file.
